Bloodless Temptation
by Xephyroth
Summary: Takahiro told Misaki to go to Akihiko for tutoring...However, Akihiko is out cold? -Vampire semi-AU I think lol XD- USAGIXMISAKI WARNING: YAOI


**Bloodless Temptation**

**By: Xephyroth**

* * *

For botonchan

Due to many many many issues and deadlines....and due dates....this was unable to be uploaded on Halloween. Gomen nasai. Yurushite kudasai.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. And it's (semi) AU. And some OOC-ness....I tried.

2 Vampire JR fics...one with blood, the other without...this one got me writer's block....How I got out of it? It's a funny story...It was physics...and we just started a new chapter...and it was MOMENTUM....I'm a pervert...I'll just admit it...

WARNING: YAOI! DUH!!!

So here's Bloodless Temptation for you!!!

* * *

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Deep within the dark woods, there stood a "marvelous" mansion. If it weren't for the cracks in the walls and pillars, dust and webs on the windows, unkempt garden shrubs, and shriveled flowers....it would be a marvelous mansion. The dark clouds and ominous winds did no help.

Inside the mansion though, was somewhat kept. Just paper strewn everywhere...in the dining room, living room, bedroom...Just thank God the papers weren't in the bathroom. Not that the bathroom was not clean or anything...With luxurious Renaissance and European funiture, magnificent drapes and curtains, silver silverware and candle-holders, embroidered table-clothes, grand chandeliers, and pewter ornaments, the interior looked slightly better than the exterior. Except for the webs and dust, everything inside seems better off. Wait...there's one more...One troubled vampire.

Akihiko grumbled and growled and scowled at the blank paper in front of him. He could write because everything was in his head. But for an odd reason that happened to him two days prior made him more occupied for that than writing. He bit one of his fangs into his bottom lip.

_Che! Why do I have to tutor your little brother, Takahiro?! _Akihiko inwardly complained. _Above all! Why does he have to stay here?! _But he would of never thought he would **absolutely** _enjoy _Takahiro's little brother's stay. Frustrated, he gracefully grabbed his crystal glass of tomato juice. Ahem! I mean blood. He has been practicing abstinence...not just blood but the other too since he couldn't find anyone satisfying.

Then a wandering thought came across his mind..._I wonder if he's my type...wait...I meant blood type. I mean...arrrgh..._

Tipping the glass, he savored the tomato juice. But soon, the last drop was gone. Groaning, he went to find more, but only to find out that there was no more.

_!#$%!!!_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Carrying some tomato juice (because his brother said that this Usami Akihiko liked it), Misaki cursed his brother, "What good is it when the !#$% map is just a curve and then a straight line into the forest with a poor looking shack in it!" With the help of some civilians nearby, he managed to find the forest. The men he asked all got angry and left. The women, however, squealed and gave him directions.

Walking down a cracked, but nicely patterned, brick path, Misaki couldn't help but feel slightly afraid. More and more dried and almost bare trees appeared as he walked deeper into the forest. The dark clouds and the wind blowing through the hollow forest didn't make things pleasant. Crumbling the useless map in his hands, he quickened his pace.

The roof of the "shack" is finally in view. After a few more minutes of fast running, Misaki reached the massive iron gate.

_Shack?...........When the hell did this become a shack!!? _The building before him was huge. Misaki continued to stare. _It's huge, but....the outward appearance is as shaggy as a shack. _He took the courage and reached for the button to announce his presence. But before he did, the massive gate began to noisily creak open. Startled, Misaki's eyes scanned the surroundings. Then, he slowly took a step forward.

"Sorry for intruding...," he whispered. He knocked right when he reached the front doors since there was no doorbell. He continued knocking, but still, no response. _Grrrgh! Why is there a bell at the gate but not at the door?!! Ahhh! Screw it! _Misaki forcefully pushed the door open. _Ah? It was unlocked?_

WHAM!!!

Misaki froze..._Erm....Did I just hit something? _His eyes wandered down to the floor. It was man, but he had this tremendous dark aura of...well, something menancing.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!!!" Misaki rushed in, the door closing as he went to the side to set the man upright. _I'm guessing this is Usami Akihiko..._Looking at his features, Misaki could tell why the men would all get angry and the women wouldn't stop squealing..._I should get him to a couch. _Looking around, he found one to his right. Misaki went and put the tomato juice at the coffee table next to it. Because Akihiko was bigger than him, Misaki had to drag him. He finally reached the couch. He pondered on about how to get Akihiko onto the couch. Grabbing his arms, Misaki put them over his shoulders. He let Akihiko's weight lean on his back. _This is harder than I thought...._Struggling to get himself and Akihiko upright, he ended up falling backwards into the couch and losing his grip on his arms. His back crashed against Akihiko's chest. The impact woke Akihiko up.

Akihiko groaned.

"Ah! I'm so sorry." After groaning some more, Akihiko finally opened his eyes. His face was pale and his whole body felt drained.

"I'm so hungry," Akihiko grumbled. Misaki could feel his breath on his right ear. Then, he felt lips pressing against the same ear.

"Ah?" _What the hell?_The lips on his ear parted and he felt a tongue. It sent shivers down his spine. "Aah...! No..." Misaki began to struggle, but a pair of arms locked him into place. The tongue finally left his ear, but catching Misaki in surprise, he licked from the curve between his neck and shoulder and up. "Hyaa!"

"Mmm...smells good...." _Nii-san! This smart friend of yours is a !#$%ing pervert!!! _Then he heard a click. _!#$%!! Was that my belt?! _He felt a hand slip into his pants. _Yes, that was my !#$%ing belt!! _

"Nngh...ah!" Misaki couldn't help but feel his temperature rise as Akihiko continued to stroke him. Misaki tried to pull Akihiko's hand out of his pants. But Akihiko's other hand slipped up his shirt. Misaki felt the cool air against his bare chest, feeling slightly uncomfortable with his article of clothing scrunched up against his neck. Akihiko started teasing Misaki's nipple with his other hand. "Ah!...S-stop...Nn..." Misaki was trying hard not to make any sounds.

"...You're cuter than I thought, Misaki," Akihiko quietly said into Misaki's ear. Misaki face flustered red.

"W-w just met and I haven't...ah!" Akihiko had licked his ear again.

"Haven't had what, Misaki? Sex?" Akihiko whispered into Misaki's ear. Misaki's face grew even more red. After all, he hasn't dated anyone or gotten a confession, so naturally, he's a virgin.

"N-no! Introductions!" Misaki shouted, still trying to push himself away from Akihiko.

"Your brother already introduced you to me."

"I meant proper ones!" Akihiko flipped Misaki over so Akihiko is on top. "Wah!...Mmph!" Akihiko's lips forcibly captured Misaki's pure ones. A moment later, they parted. "Y-you! E-even if you may be from some foreign county where k-kissing might be a greeting...doesn't mean that you could go ahead and...take...my...my....first.....k-kiss.....A-and...it was even....F-French." Akihiko smirked.

"I was born in Japan. But just consider that as a greeting." _But the next and the rest is still going to be mine. _"Now, let's do introductions 'properly'. Usami Akihiko, novelist, and a vampire."

_Did my ears hear right? _"There's no way in a vampire's right mind would outright say that they're one!" Akihiko leaned in. Misaki tried to push back into the couch, to get as far away from him as possible.

"That's true. But there's no way you're going to tell anyone," Akihiko brushed his fangs against Misaki's defenseless and bare neck, "Right? Takahashi Misaki, 18 years old, D grade drop out," Akihiko leaned in an whispered into Misaki's ear, "Virgin."

"No, I'm not!"

"Hmm? Oh really?" Akihiko sadistically smiled. "You're not to which one?"

"I'm not a drop out!!!"

"Oh? So you're not a virgin?" Misaki went red.

"Y-yes, I'm not." _Like who would want to admit that they're still a virgin at my age? Damn it, I think I'm the only guy in my class that hasn't done it. _Akihiko smirked.

"Then, it's alright if I do this right?" Akihiko thrusted his finger into him.

"Hya!--It hurts! Take it out!" Misaki tried to reach for something nearby to fling at Akihiko since he couldn't put enough power to push him off. Misaki finally grabbed hold of the bag of tomato juice and flung it at Akihiko. "Ah!" Akihiko had to remove his finger to catch the bundle.

"What is this?" Akihiko asked, staring at the bag hanging in his hand.

"Tomato juice! Nii-san wanted to give this to you."

"How thoughtful of him...right when I ran out of my supply blood substitutes."

"Then, drink that instead!" Akihiko put the bag aside. He gave himself a light push against the couch and got himself on his knees. Then, he gazed at Misaki.

"Why should I when I have a beautiful view of you lying here all hard and dripping wet?" Akihiko licked his finger that he used tease Misaki with. Misaki blushed. Misaki knew full well that he had lost in his futile struggle against the seductive unnatural being. Akihiko took Misaki in by the mouth.

"No! Get away!" Misaki tried to push his head away but ended up gently grasping it. "Nnn..." With one careful lick, he made Misaki come.

"Heh, that was fast." Misaki blushed again. Tears began to well up because he was half angry at the comment and half in pleasure.

"I hate you-hya!" Akihiko had inserted his finger into him again. Then, another before moving them around. Misaki trembled. Then, Misaki's eyes shot open and arched his back, "Ahh!"

_Found the 'sweet spot,' _Akihiko smirked to himself. Akihiko stretched Misaki some more.

Akihiko licked a tear off the corner of Misaki's eye, "Just relax, Misaki." Akihiko spreaded Misaki's legs and nudged Misaki's unguarded entrance.

"Ah! No....!" Akihiko slid himself in. "Nngh! Ow! Take it out! Take it out!...Ah!" Akihiko began thrusting into him. "S-stop it....no....m-more! Nn!" Then Akihiko quickened his pace until Misaki suddenly wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck and pulled himself up so he was literally sitting on Akihiko's lap. "I...w-want...to come..." The sexy facial expression of Misaki's made Akihiko's heart skip a beat. Obeying Misaki's request, Akihiko played with Misaki's member while continuing his thrusts. With his other free hand, he placed his it behind Misaki's head and pushed him towards him. He leaned into the crook of his neck.

_Ah...he really does smell good..._Then, with a lick up his neck, Misaki came.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Soooo.....you're saying that vampires get their energy either from drinking blood or having...s-sex...?" Misaki asked. Akihiko nodded and sipped his tomato juice that Takahiro gave him. "And that you have been drinking tomato juice instead of blood." Akihiko nodded again. "And that you have been avoiding sex...." Akihiko continued to nod with his eyes closed.

"THEN WHY THE !#$ DID YOU ATTACK ME?!" Misaki threw the nearest can at Akihiko which he caught with his hand while still drinking his tomato juice.

"I ran out of tomato juice."

"Then, you would grab the tomato juice I brought instead of _me_!"

"But your scent is just way too tempting."

"Hah?"

"I'm saying you seduced me first." Akihiko leaned foward, "So how about going for another round?"

"!#$% NO!"

"Then, how about one for each lesson?"

"You !#$%!" Akihiko could help but smile as Misaki continued to throw insults. _Ah...I think he's the one._

_Fin...._

* * *

So this time, I realized I replaced all the bad words with !#$%. Well it's more fun this way since you get to replace it with any words you want. **So what are your first words that came into mind when you come across !#$%? **(I wonder if anyone's gonna answer this.....)

I'll have the next vampire fic soon...since I've been writing it during my 4th period class aka Physics.

Please read and review!

Xephyroth


End file.
